


Rose Tea

by Momotaro245



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 4 am gay ramblings, Drabble, Fire Lord Zuko, M/M, Pining, Zuko is an awkward turtle duck, smitten servant, zuko likes tea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momotaro245/pseuds/Momotaro245
Summary: Fire Lord Zuko likes going to the kitchens and making tea at 1 am. One day he finds someone to share it with.





	1. Chapter 1

When the young servant had heard someone entering the palace kitchen, the last thing he expected to see was a noble sitting in the corner of the room, preparing tea. Neither had he expected for the man to invite him to sit down. The servant stood still, startled like a deer. "Ex-excuse me sir?..." He managed to stutter out, trying to keep his composure.

"Just... Sit down. I haven't served someone tea for a long time." He replied, a soft tired tone in his voice. He was heaped in blankets and robes, the sleeves trailing over his hands.

So the servant sat down, their fear of doing something wrong, out weighing their fear of doing something else wrong.

Now that he was closer, and not as worried if he was doing something wrong, he noticed how pretty the noble was. Pale gold eyeshadow like sand, contrasted against dark circles under them. A curtain of silky black hair obscured the left side of his face, and it looked quite messy, as if the noble had stayed up a while. 

The servant felt a pang of sympathy. The man looked around the same age as him, maybe 16, and was probably dealing with the weight of politics on their shoulders.

The nobles words broke his train of thought, if there had been any coherence to start with.

"...Would you like some tea?"

"Uh... yes sir?..."

The servant sat in mild confusion as the man poured him out a cup. The nobles movements were slow and defined, as if he had done it a hundred times. Shouldn't they be the one pouring it? They were a servant after all. Shrugging, they decided to take a sip. It tasted almost flowery, with earth kingdom spices. It tasted good, more subtle and, well, earthy than normal Fire Nation tea. He liked it.

They both sat on silence for a while, just drinking tea and sitting down. It was nice, to just relax, and it did help that the noble was quite cute.

Sadly, the silence was broken, as the mystery noble stood up, yawning. "I should probably be going now. Thanks for being here."

And then he left, leaving the poor servant as confused (if a little more infatuated) as when he first came in.

* * *

"I'm telling you, I met this beautiful noble last night, and he served me tea!"

"How does that even happen. You just popped in the kitchen and he gave you a cup of tea?"

"Well... yes!"

The servant bickered with one of the chefs, as he went to collect the food for some general or another.

"I think you raided the sake draw, and got a little too drunk."

"I did not! I don't even like sake."

"Sounds to me like a guilty conscious."

"Whatever... he was very pretty though, dream or not. His hair was like fine black silk, his eyes were like shimmering gold..."

"Please don't read of your poetry to me. I already have a headache."

"You are very rude."

"You finally realised that?"

The chef remarked, rolling her eyes at the servant. "Tell you what, there's one spot in the palace where you get to see all the nobles, I'll help you find him so I can laugh at your pining."

"Really?"

"Sure, and I can watch as you get shot down. Again. I bet this time it will be a high ranking general. Or an advisor of the fire lord. Oh, oh! Or the Fire Lord himself."

"Haha, very funny." The servant grumbled, ruffling his hair. "I don't think I have even seen the Fire Lord yet, I only started working very recently."

"Ah, so you have even more of a chance for it to be him. Did the 'Mysterious Noble' have a burn scar on the left side of his face?"

"I couldn't see, his hair was down and it was covering that side..."

"Wow. You have a crush on the fucking Fire Lord."

"It probably isn't even the Fire Lord! It could of just been some pretty guard who looks like a noble!"

"Oh really." The chef said dryly. "Well, I see him all the time at that spot. Once I'm on break we will go there, and I will laugh at you."

"Fine." The servant sulked, glaring at the chef.

* * *

"Is that him? The guy with the side burns?"

"No." The servant replied in a tired voice as he cleaned the wood panel floors. He noticed a burn mark. Who's idea was it to make a palace for Fire Benders, made out of wood? "And this is the fifth time you asked in a minute. Why are you so excited for my rejection?"

"Because it's funny."

The servant did nothing more than furrow his brow, and stand up, admiring their handiwork.

"Oh, oh. Is that him?"

He looked around, ready to yell at the Chef about it not being the person, and to stop asking. But it was the mysterious noble. Their hair was now combed back into a topknot, and they looked much less tired. their eyes were bright, less like sand and more like the sun. Where his hair had covered before a long burn scar stretched from the start of his eye to the nobles ear.

"That's him."

The Chef near fell on the floor, trying not to laugh. "When I said I thought you had fallen in love with The Fire Lord, I was joking. You are so, so, unlucky."

The servant looked like he was about to cry. "The Fire Lord? He looks so young, maybe a year younger than me? And why do I always fall for guys I have no hope of impressing?"

Chef smiled, enjoying the moment. "You've already met him once. Maybe go to the kitchens again tonight, and have your forbidden romance."

"I doubt he'd be there... but I could try?"

"I was joking, but then again, one of my jokes had come true so far. Maybe you'll be lucky."

"Maybe."


	2. Some Tea In The Moonlight

Zuko was tired. Not physically perhaps, despite the lack of sleep, but mentally. Running a country was hard. Running it while you were just 16 was harder. He wanted to desperately take a nap. Or see his uncle. Or work at the Jasmine Dragon again. Just anything that wasn't dealing with a mountain of paperwork that was territory disputes. So he did.

Zuko left his chambers through the balcony, not wanting to be escorted by the guards. He needed some alone time, or just some time with a friend. Not a formal guard. Once he got down, he entered through a window, arriving somewhere near the kitchens. Zuko wondered about his previous nighttime wandering, and if that servant was going to be there again. He wouldn't mind someone to talk to, and the servant seemed nice enough. And serving tea to someone was relaxing, and familiar. He made up his mind, he was going to go into the kitchens.

Entering the room, all was quiet. The moon shone, its beams refracted through the window panes. It was calm. Reaching up to a cupboard, he grabbed a patterned tea set, filling the pot up with water. He carefully rummaged through the jars that sat on shelves, looking for the right combination. Jasmine, and some flower he didn't know the name of, but liked the smell. He wanted something simple today. Something sweet. Zuko heard a creek from the door, as someone stepped inside. It was the same servant as yesterday, they were quite recognisable, their skin much more tanned than the average Fire nation. They had the amber eyes, and deep brown hair was pulled into a low down pony tail. 

"Hey, Would you like some tea?" Zuko asked the servant. He looked as though he was about to faint. Zuko tilted his head slightly. "...Do you need to lie down?"   
"No, no, in fine si- my lord!" The servant hastily walked up over to Zuko, and sat down an arms length away from him.

He started to heat the water, as he held the pot, getting it to a perfect temperature. Now he was Fire Lord he had less chance to practice Fire Bending, so small things like heating tea was always useful practice. After a small while, Zuko dropped the flowers and spices in, and left it to soak. As he waited, his eyes trailed over to the servant next to him, who looked a bit calmer than before.

"So...What's your name?" He asked, trying to break the silence. Silence was nice, but when there was someone in the room with you it was just... not right. The servant looked slightly more at ease as he replied.

"Lee, my lord."

Zuko felt a smile creep upon his face. Lee. What a coincidence. He felt the silence lower once more, as he struggled to think of what to say. Zuko had little experience of casual conversation outside of a small circle of friends, and Lee was too petrified that he would mess up somehow, and get banished for his informality.

Zuko, oblivious as he was to the fact that the average servant would probably have some idea on who the fire lord was, replied. "Mine's Zuko." Lee mumbled something to the effect of "that's a nice name" with an added, my lord, of course. The tea was ready now, so Zuko poured it into the two glasses, passing one to Lee. He watched as the servant pressed the cup to his lips. “This is really good, my lord. sorry i didn’t compliment it before."  
  
Zuko shook his head. “Thanks, you don’t owe me compliments.” Lee flushed bright red. And then they fell silent. Sipping their tea quietly. Just with each others company.  
  
A while later, and some muffled small talk, Fire Lord Zuko left to get to his chambers before the guards noticed anything, mind lingering on Lee. He was nice, and a welcome break to stress. Zuko wondered if he’d be there tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O boi i love some soft gay relationships.`  
and i think this is going to be a running thing now, because its fun to write these chapters!


	3. Dinner Date; With Out The Date Part.

It was 4pm, and the palace was mostly quiet, with only a few servants pacing to and thro rooms. The kitchen only had two people left in, two people shouting veraciously.

_"He knows my name!! He asked for my name, and he gave his!!" _Lee squeaked_, _eyes bright despite his night time wandering.

"Wow, you found out his name on the second date, great strides in romance there."

"It wasn't a date! It was just a meeting. I think."

"I can hear the wedding chimes from here. Hopefully you won't abandon me when your whisked away to the upper echelons in life, unconcerned with a lonely servant like me."

"Chef. It wasn't a date."

"You want it to be though."

Lee blushed, refusing to dignify it with a response.

"Don't ignore me, you know I'm right. You want to fu-"

The door to the kitchens opened, another servant stepping in the door. "The Fire Lord wants some fire flakes. Extra spice. Could you stop gossiping and do your job."

"Sorry we aren't psychic, and know what needs to be cooked before you speak." Chef replied dryly, rolling her eyes. "Lee, there's a tin over there with some fire flakes in, and some powered ghost chillys in the spice rack."She ordered as she finished wiping down the sides.

Whilst she cleaned the kitchen, Lee prepared the Fire Lords food, balancing the bowl and seasonings in one hand on a tray. He frowned as he noticed the other servant had left. Chef noticed his reaction, smiling. "Sorry Lee, seems like you'll have to deliver it to your new boyfriend yourself. How unfortunate." She replied with a barely concealed grin.

"I hate you."

"Me too.~"

Lee blushed a furious red as he walked towards the fire lords chambers. Knowing him, he'd probably drop the whole tray before he even got near him. Near Zuko. Lee smiled st the thought of him. He was just so beautiful and polite and just everything about him was so amazing. He shook his head, escaping the wistful daydream. He was doing his job right now. He had to focus.

He had arrived into the more formal part of the palace, where the Royal Family lived, and servants only went here to deliver something. Still, it made Lee nervous to be watched by the palace guards, their glares burrowing into the back of his skull. Lee shrank slightly in their presence dipping his head down. Watching the guards out of the corner of his eye. He had been so focused on the guards he nearly walked right past The Fire Lords office. Trying to keep calm despite the guards eyes following him, Lee knocked on the door.

"Your Lordship, I-i have brought the requested meal." Although he managed to say the standard phrase without stuttering (much), Lee's voice sounded closer to a baby turtle duck than an male human. He heard the shuffling of scrolls, and a voice calling "enter." The Fire Lord was sitting down at a desk, writing some declaration or another. He looked less like the bored teenager who served tea, and more like a regal, handsome, Fire Lord, the way the bright afternoon sun lit his face, making his high cheekbones and defined eyes stand out against the shadows. Lee walked in, hands shaking slightly ashe set down the tray. Bowing, head to floor after. Fire Lord Zuko looked slightly concerned, lips pursued into a frown. Lee grit their teeth, shaking slightly. Has he done something wrong? Was he too casual?! Was he about to be banished?!!?

"...Could you rise Lee?" Ok, he hadn't done something so horrendous that he was going to be banished. That was good he also used his name. Fire Lord Zuko remembered him. Lee stood up, back straight and arms by his sides, stiff and slightly unnatural. "Y-yes my Lord?"

He was still stuttering.

"Please don't bow that far... and you can just call me Zuko. It's my name all the time, not just 2 am."

He smiled slightly.

Lee felt he was about to faint.

"Yes my lo- Zuko." It felt odd to call him that in the day, as of the mention of his name by a servant was forbidden, except in the depth of night. "Uh, I'm just going to go now??.." Fire Lord Zuko tilted his head. "Okay."

As soon as Lee got a safe distance away from the guards, he let out a quiet scream. The Fire Lord knew he was, even at day. Lee felt himself fall a bit more in love.


	4. Letter To A Friend

Zuko frowned as Lee left the room, slightly concerned for what had just happened. He was pretty sure most people didn't run away and scream after talking to someone. Zuko had half a mind to go after Lee and console him, but he suspected his presence would do more harm than good. Zuko cursed himself. He couldn't go after Lee, nor could he sit there and ignore him. And now that he was stuck on this problem, he really couldn't focus on other problems, never mind the 300 page long trade agreement he had read through. He steeled himself, trying to get back into the dull rhythm of work.

It wasn't working very well. His thoughts kept drifting to Lee, and the problems with being Fire Lord. Of course there was the obvious, the stress and the work. But now there was the issue of talking to people. Zuko wasn't going to pretend he was a master in the art of conversation, even when he was wandering the Earth Kingdom under the name of Li. But while those attempts were squandered by his natural failings, now Zuko couldn't even start a conversation without the endless platitudes of My Lord, and the stifling formality of it all. He didn't like being called Fire Lord. His name was Zuko, but court manners decreed that saying his name was considered rude, unless the matter called for it. 

The worst part is he had no one to share his problems with. Uncle was temporarily in Ba Sing Say, checking on his tea shop, and Zuko couldn't just summon him for something as small as Wanting More Friends. Aang was of doing his Avatar duties, Katara and Sokka were rebuilding the Southern Water Tribe, things were too awkward with Mai to talk to her, let alone share his problems, and Toph... What was Toph doing?.. She'd probably understand, and give some straightforward advice. Maybe he'd send a letter. No matter yet what he was going to sound pathetic, but it would be better for Toph to Tease him than for Aang or Katara to treat it if it was a serious issue.

Zuko shook his head. Why was he getting this worked up about a servant treating him formally? He sighed, grabbed a piece of spare parchment, and started to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> v short chapter, cause im tired, and i need to set up things

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you see, My Tumblr is cocoa-art-and-fanfic for random thoughts and drabbles.


End file.
